


Naughty cats

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cats!, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shapeshifting, and sanghyuk loves trouble, granteed to make you feel better, hongbin is proud, its just vixx as cats being soft, jaehwan is soft, meow, taek is a grumpy cat, very soft, wonshik wants to bite Hongbin's ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Hakyeon comes home to find a disaster by 5 very naughty and playful cats.Or the one where i wanted to write vixx as cats / shifters and inspiration hit suddenly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Naughty cats

**Author's Note:**

> The italic text is the *meowing*

After a long day of practice and meetings Hakyeon just wanted to go home, make himself hot chocolate and cuddle with his boys for sometimes before sleeping for the next two days. He had the next week off and e would use that opportunity to catch up on all his shows and reading and skin care routines he’s been neglecting for the past month. He wondered briefly what the kids were up to and if they had come home after finishing their schedules. As far as he remembered only Hongbin had shooting and Taekwoon had a musical, the rest of the three would be at home. he opened the dorm door punching in the familiar passcode they’ve been using for years.

He carefully took off his shoes and place them on the side rack in his corner. He took a minute to gather Wonshik’s shoes and put them neatly on his side too. Hongbin was busy these days and the boy didn’t like untidy places and would do clean up instead of resting if he found something dirty.

He shuffled through the hallway, calling out Sanghyuk’s and Jaehwan’s name when no one came to greet him. He expected them to be out or watching TV or evenplaying with yarn balls or cuddling if they had shifted but what he didn’t expect was to see the couch cushions torn into shreds, wool and stuffing coming out of the large holes in the seats. The lamp that stood beside the TV on the ground, broken in half. the dishes, cups and plates were scattered broken all over the place and one of the shelves that had held his candles and some frame photos of the members on the ground.

he stood there in shock, mouth slightly open as he took in the damage the lounge was in. for a brief second he panicked, thinking that maybe someone had gotten in the house and hurt one of the boys, but when he took in his surroundings complete, looking over at the scratch of nails on the pillows, that’s when the anger came.

"Boys!" he called, sternly, barely keeping himself from shouting it

There was no response, that only served to make him angrier. he called again" Han Sanghyuk! Lee Jaehwan, come out right now!"

He stood there, hands crossed on his chest trying not to become angry any further, not unti he knew the reasons but he was quite sure this was just one of those play sessions turned wild. but still, none of the times before had the cats did this much damage!

he expected a guilty Jaehwan and Sanghyuk to peek out from one of the rooms but what he didn’t expect was all five of his members coming out slowly from Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s shared room, in their cat forms. 

He tried not to let his confusion show, because all five of the cat had the look on their face that said they were all guilty, which was surprising because Wonshik never played that rough and Hongbin didn’t shift often and certainly never made a mess. Taekwoon was in his cat shift 90 percent of the time and knew how to control his paws and teeth.

"what happened?" he asked, tapping his foot on the wooden floor as the cats finally came out of hiding . Jaehwan was hiding behind Sanghyuk and the youngest was making the cutest expression ever with his eyes blown open but Hakyeon knew it was just a strategy to make Hakyeon be less mad. Taekwoon looked like his normal self but wouldn’t meet his eyes as he looked down on the floor standing on his all four.

"What kind of game were you all playing that lead to this!?" when none of them responded with a fair excuse, Hakyeon was confirmed that this was a result of a play fight and thankfully nothing serious or dangerous. He tried not to let his relief show though but his features softened a little.

"Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, how many times have we talked about this?' at the words Sanghyuk meowed, and Jaehwan made himself smaller behind Sanghyuk as he stood on his back legs, holding the youngest’s ginger colored tail with his creamy paws, refusing to look up.

He turned to the other when he knew they weren’t gonna shift back and apologize in words, he figured the meow was the only apology he would get from Sanghyuk but he looked sorry enough from his eyes. He was considerably less angry with Jaehwan because he knew Jaehwan was often lead into mischief and chaos by Sanghyuk and being the softie he is, he can’t refuse.

Hongbin was sitting on his legs, licking a paw carelessly, without any guilt of remorse on his beautiful white soft face, his tail was flinging around as Wonshik behind him, jumped softly to catch it, failing each time and falling with a soft thump on the floor. Every time he would get up and try again, shaking his brown cat hair that would cause them to fluff up. Hakyeon usually found it endearing, how Wonshik’s fur was fluffy and airy, making him look like a small fur ball, round and brown. "I never expected such from the two of you, I am very surprised and angry at you boys" he told the pair but Hongbin only glanced up at him with brown eyes once, and meowed softly before going back to licking his other paw. Hakyeon didn’t believe him , his meow probably meant that "it wasn’t his fault"

"Wonshik!" he called loudly and the brown cat stopped in his efforts to bite Hongbin's ear, and looked up at Hakyeon, with his droopy black eyes. When Hakyeon glared (even if really wanted to coo at the image of Wonshik nibbling at Hongbin's white ear) he let go of the younger’s ear and sat obediently on the ground, dropping his head down in apology.

"well?" Hakyeon demanded and Wonshik meowed his sorry.

"Taekwoon, i will give you the benefit of the doubt because you never tear and break things, can you tell me if you are guilty or not?" and opposite to his expectations, Taekwoon hissed, and turned his back to him growling softly.

"I’m very disappointed in all of you, and until you all decided to act like adults, shift back and tell me what happened with proper apologies, I will not be speaking to any of you" and with that, Hakyeon padded through the broken glass and ceramic, into his room, and closed the door softly behind him.

🐈

“ _This is all your fault!”_ Taekwoon hissed at Jaehwan, glaring him looking more sulky than angry

_“I’m sorry_ ” the vocal meowed, ducking his head.

_“no, hyung, it’s not Jyani hyung’s fault, I was the one who suggested we play”_ Taekwoon sulked even further, turning in circles until he made himself comfortable leaning against the door. Wonshik sat a little further away, fumbling with the threads of the plush red rug under their paws outside of Hakyeon’s door.

_“I feel sorry to hyung”_ Wonshik whispered “ _he was probably very tired and wanted to rest, now he’s upset and worried”_

_“he doesn’t have to be worried, we’ll take care of the damage_ ” Sanghyuk argued

_“should have one that before he got home_ ” Taekwoon grumbled, if cats could grumble when they meowed

_“we should have at least cleaned up”_ Jaehwan agreed

_“but he still would have known unless we replaced everything, which wasn’t possible_ “ Sanghyuk argued, moving his paws frantically, pulling threads out of the rug

Wonshik bit the youngest’s ear and meowed at him, scolding him for doing more damage. Sanghyuk meowed a _sorry_ ; he hadn’t even realized he was pulling threads.

Hongbin said from his spot on the rug _“you guys have too much_ energy” but all in all the cat looked unbothered as he sat wiggling his tale, once again attracting Wonshik’s attention and the brown cat jumped to catch it

_“the shelf was your fault, hyung_ ” Sanghyuk teased and Hongbin turned his head to give the youngest feline an unimpressed look

Wonshik made a noise of victory when he finally caught Hongbin's tail under his paws but the white cat quickly moved it away, leaving Wonshik pouting “ _and the lamp was hyung’s fault”_ he added looking at Taekwoon. Taekwoon hissed softly at the visual

_“they startled me_ ” and yes it was true that Taekwoon was only napping on the top of the shelf when the he was startled out of his sleep by the others and he jumped and hit the lamp that caused its fall

_“Wonshik was one who broke the stack on plates on the counter, but he would have done that any other way too, he’s clumsy_ ” Hongbin grinned at the older, teasing and Wonshik let go of Hongbin's ear in favor of pouting. “ _my point being, everyone is at fault_ ” he concluded and went back to casually licking his paw

_“we should apologize_ ” Jaehwan meowed

_“yeah, sitting at hyung’s doorstep won’t change the fact that he’s still upset_ ” Sanghyuk meowed, agreeing as he petted a grumpy Taekwoon with his ginger paws who had attached himself to the door and lifted his head after every minute to glare at the door. But they knew Taekwoon was just sad, he had been waiting for Hakyeon to get home for hours so the oldest could cuddle him.

_“I don’t know what to say when apologizing_ ” Wonshik said sadly

“ _let’s just say we are sorry and we won’t play rough anymore”_ Jaehwan suggested

_“you mean you two won’t play rough anymore_ ” Hongbin teased again and Wonshik hit him softly with his paw.

In Wonshik’s defense, it wasn’t his intention either but when Jaehwan ran after him trying to catch him and lick his face, Wonshik played along but ended up jumping on the clean stack of plates and slipped.

Hongbin though, was playing games in his human form when Jaehwan and Sanghyuk had invaded his room and interrupted his game as they tried to get him to join which resulted in the cable being pulled from the power socket and he lost his progress. He ran after his members but they had both jumped on the highest shelf, Hongbin on impulse shifted to catch them and ended up breaking the shelf. He was sorry for breaking it, it meant extra expenses but he didn’t bother showing it. He wasn’t ecstatic about the cleaning up he would be doing later either

_“it’s gonna be hard explaining it to hyung though_ ” Sanghyuk meowed and Taekwoon if possible sulked even more, it really wasn’t his fault.

_“you realize we are sitting outside his room and he’s probably heard everything, don’t you_?” Hongbin grinned with teeth and the other four cats’ eyes blew open in realization. Hongbin laughed at the expression on their faces, rolling over on his belly.

Just then the door to Hakyeon’s room opened startling them all and Hongbin yelped, a hiss escaping him. Hakyeon smiled and Hongbin glared at him with his deep brown orbs like it was Hakyeon’s fault he was startled.

Hakyeon knelt down, his face soft. He petted Taekwoon, the black silky cat purred leaning in the touch. Sanghyuk sand Jaehwan still looked a little careful, not sure if they were gonna be scolded or not. Hongbin moved in his spot , his body shifting back into arms and legs until he was back in his human form.

Hakyeon smiled warmly at him, picking up Jaehwan in his lap, his other hand continued to pet Taekwoon. “are we sorry?” he asked softly and the cats meowed in unsion, Sanghyuk jumped in Hakyeon’s lap , settling himself happily with Jaehwan

“Hongbin?”

“what?” Hongbin asked raising an eyebrow, deciding he wouldn’t be so easy to say sorry. He was grumpily proud both human and cat “I didn’t do anything”

“the shelf Beanie…” Hakyeon gave the younger an unimpressed look and Sanghyuk snickered meowing 'he heard everything' , making Hongbin glare at him.

The other human knelt to pick up the brown cat that was nuzzling around his legs. Wonshik purred happily in Hongbin's arms. “I’m not sorry for chasing or biting these two” he said stubbornly. Hakyeon wasn’t angry anymore, just tired, pouted at Hongbin breaking his façade. “but I’m sorry about your candles and the photos, hyung”

Hakyeon smiled and nodded “do you want dinner?’ he asked standing up, taking the three cats with him.

“I ate already” Hongbin replied, scratching behind Wonshik’s ears, smiling fondly at the cat. “but let’s watch a movie later” and with that he went into his room, taking the brown cat with him.

Taekwoon meowed “ _I’m not gonna cleanup_ ”

“Don’t worry Taek” Hakyeon’s grinned at Sanghyuk and Jaehwan “only two naughty cats will be doing cleanup”

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan both meowed disapprovingly.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend Hongbin was clothed when he changed back ok? Ok!!!
> 
> Tell me if it was soft enough. I wanted to make it cute enought to be visualized. Imagine cats standing on their twos and licking while reading ^_^


End file.
